Black Bird Caged
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Kid and Crona are sent to Colorado to investigate a new area that is potentially harmful to humans and even Death Weapons; Kid is without Liz and Patty for safety reasons. When the two set down camp for the night, the School captures them. Hiatus.
1. In the night they come

Ch.1-In the night they come

**All right, so here's my first multi-chaptered crossover! :3 Yay! I seriously wanted to do a multi-chapter with KidxCrona in it because I'm so fricking in love with the pairing! XD So I first came up with one to Black Butler, but decided, nah, not gonna do it. That doesn't mean I've scrapped the idea because I laughed at the prospect of Sebastian meeting Kid and thinking 'Great, another Shinigami. *Annoyed face*' :) I have the idea saved for future uses if I so desire to actually make a story of it.**

**Anyway, this is Maximum Ride and Soul Eater crossover. :) I don't want to tell you what happens, because then you'll know what the plot is. Seriously, I don't have an idea what the plot is. I just know there's gonna be Kiona in it as well as some Mang (MaxXFang). Mang! Or Fax. :/ Whichever you people prefer.**

**Now as for how far along this is, I was gonna say it's after the Lost Island episode in Soul Eater and probably after book 2 of Max Ride, but I don't really care, okay? It's kinda just gonna be ambiguous and random. There is also gonna be some humor in it, just to keep it light. :3**

**And FYI, Kid will most likely be not as OCD as he is in the anime; sometimes, I swear he can be normal if you don't bring up symmetry. He mostly is as long as it doesn't enter his mind. So, no neurotic Kid. Crona's gonna be a little braver too. But he does have those courageous moments. :D  
**

**Hmm...longest Author's note I've ever written for a story. XD Anyway, guess I should get to disclaimer's, huh?**

**So, yeah, sadly I don't own Max Ride, that belongs to James Patterson. And I don't own Soul Eater, that belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**Lol. I just now realized I've been spelling Ohkubo's last name wrong. XD Why didn't anyone tell me? I've shamed his name! *Sobs***

**Anyway, please Read and Review. :)**

* * *

"See, if you just move the exponent to this side and then multiply it and the base, you get the answer, which is 69," a cool voice said in the large room.

The room was incredibly big with three marble covered floors with bridges connecting the opposite sides of each floor. There were shelves upon shelves of books and on the first floor were multiple desks with torches lit for the purpose of studying in the semi-dark room.

"Th-thank you," a soft, timid voice mumbled. "I th-think I understand it better now, Kid-sama."

There was a whack followed by an injured squeak.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Please, not another Kid Chop! I don't know how to deal with a hit like Maka's!"

Near the far corner of the silent library were two people, one sitting at the table and clutching his head while the second person stood behind the first, a heavy-looking book resting on his left shoulder.

The first male was fifteen and incredibly thin with a pale face. His hair was a faded pink with many strands and clumps sticking out in random places while his eyes were a pallid blue. He wore comfortable blue jeans and a dark brown T-shirt with the word 'Deathbucks' stamped on the front in black letters with a funny-looking skull beneath the name.

The male standing behind the pink-haired teen was a good inch taller than him, standing at five foot eleven, and lean. He had smooth jet black hair with three white lines cutting across the left side of his head, stopping neatly at the center of his forehead, and had golden yellow eyes with a darker gold ringing around his pupil. Like the first teen, the black-haired youth donned straight blue jeans, a pale red shirt, and had on a short-sleeved black jacket over the T-shirt.

The pink-haired boy glanced at the stripe-haired teen standing behind him nervously, still holding the top of his head protectively.

"Please don't hit me again…" he whispered.

"I won't," the teen said, tapping the book against his shoulder. "As long as you don't call me 'Kid-sama'. It's creepy."

"A-ah, I won't, K-Kid-sa- -"

Kid raised the book he held threateningly and the boy instantly shut up, putting both hands over his mouth and frantically shaking his head.

"I didn't say anything! I didn't say anything!" the boy wailed before curling in on himself defensively. "I don't know how to deal with being hit!"

"Yo!" a voice yelled, breaking the silence in the room. "Kid! Crona!"

Both teens glanced behind them to see a male in his early thirties situated a few feet away from them.

The male was an inch shorter than Crona with shoulder-length dark red hair, sky blue eyes, and had on a basic black suit with black dress slacks, an olive green button down shirt that had two crosses on the folded down collar, a black leather belt, dress shoes, and a noticeable black tie in the shape of a cross.

"Hello, Spirit." Kid greeted as he set down his book beside Crona, who flinched at the appearance of the vile item before quietly scooting away from the tome. "I'm in the middle of tutoring Crona in mathematics."

"Your father wants to see both you and Crona." Spirit explained seriously. "It appears there is a new area."

Kid narrowed his eyes slightly while Crona hesitantly touched the book laying on the desk before rapidly pulling back as if he'd been bitten.

* * *

"What do you get if you add together 2x+1 and 2x-1?"

"O-oh, I k-know this." Crona said as he walked beside Kid with Spirit walking ahead of them. "4...4x?"

"Correct."

The trio was walking down a passageway of Torii gates that were styled to look like guillotines and while they were going down the long hallway Kid was continuing his tutoring session with Crona.

"What about 3x to the second power minus 3x with x equaling a negative 2?"

"O-oh…um…" Crona nervously fiddled with his fingers as he tried to come up with the answer. "Um…18?"

"Correct."

The corridor suddenly opened up to a strange-looking room with a dome-shaped ceiling that was a beautiful sky blue with wispy white clouds floating around the bowl with small windows revealing the outside world embedded at the top of the rounded ceiling. A huge, round platform sat in the center of the room with a small staircase leading up to it and a gigantic mirror with a brass frame and a cartoonish skull attached to the top was situated at the far end of the platform. A vast desert-like landscape surrounded the rostrum with wooden crosses rising from the ground.

Standing before the mirror was possibly the most eccentric-looking person anyone had ever seen. A black robe that had jagged edges clothed his entire form, which was insanely tall and lanky, while the same mask that was welded to the apex of the grand looking glass covered his face from view.

"Hello, hello~!" the form greeted, body swaying from side to side. "Good morning, Kid and Crona."

"Good morning, father." Kid responded while Crona gave a meek 'hi' as he instinctively shrunk away from the noisy being.

"I bet you're wondering why I called you here." Kid's father said, now bouncing up and down as Spirit came to stand beside him.

"I already told them about the new area, Shinigami-sama." Spirit explained.

"Oh, poo." Shinigami-sama pouted. "You ruined the surprise, Spirit."

"I didn't tell them everything." Spirit sighed, glancing to the side as he wondered how he had gotten to be the bad guy.

"Oh, goodie." Shinigami-sama clapped two white foam hands together as he happily bounced up and down.

"Father," Kid said, keeping his face neutral as Crona took a step away from the Death God. "Please focus."

"Righto Kiddo." Shinigami-sama chirped as his arms disappeared back into his sides. "The new area that has appeared is near Denver, Colorado. Not much is known about it since it has only popped up recently. It has killed off all the wildlife and the trees have all shriveled up."

"So it is an area much like the Lost Island." Kid supplied.

"Sort of like that, yes." Shinigami-sama nodded. "We have named the area U-Area, or Unknown Area. Luckily, the spot is located in a dense forest, so no humans have come across it. But I'm certain the results of coming into contact with the U-Area would be disastrous."

"So our mission is to inspect U-Area to divulge any information about it." Kid said simply.

"Pretty much."

"Okay. I'll go get Liz and Patty and we'll head out- -"

"Hold on, Kid."

Kid, who had turned around to leave, paused and gazed back at his father.

"Yes?"

"You cannot bring Patty and Liz with you."

Kid appeared stunned by the statement as he faced Shinigami-sama.

"B-but, father, I always bring them with me on missions. Without them, my symmetry is ruined!"

"I understand that, Kid, but as the area could be dangerous to humans it could also be potentially harmful to Death Weapons as well. You two shall be fine with you being a Shinigami and Crona having his Black Blood."

Kid didn't say anything and Crona fidgeted nervously as he looked between Shinigami-sama and Kid.

After what seemed like an hour of stifling silence, Kid exhaled as he realized that his dad was merely looking out for his partners' well-being and he truly appreciated that.

"All right, father. They will stay here."

Shinigami-sama seemed pleased at his son's, albeit reluctant, answer and gave a nod.

Kid turned on his heel and began striding out of the Death Room.

"Come along, Crona."

"A-ah, yes!" Crona gave a hasty bow to both Shinigami-sama and Spirit before trotting after Kid. "I-I'm coming, Kid-sama!"

There was a thump followed by a sob from Crona.

"I'm sorry!"

"I told you to stop calling me '-sama'!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Are you sure it's safe to send Kid on a mission without his two weapons?" Spirit asked as he glanced at Shinigami-sama, trying to read what was going through his head.

"He'll be fine~!" Shinigami-sama sang after a few seconds of being quiet as he swayed from side to side. "He's my son after all. And he's got Crona with him!"

* * *

Kid sighed as he came into a clearing and glanced around.

"This is a good spot." he said, setting down a small black backpack on the ground as Crona trudged up behind him. "We'll set up camp here and continue tomorrow."

Crona plopped down with a groan. "H-how far away a-are we?"

"A half day." Kid gazed in the direction he was sure the U-Area was. "If we leave at sunrise we should arrive there around noon."

"Just get with the food already!" a dark, child-like voice growled. "I'm starving over here!"

"Ragnarok…" Crona whispered as a small black body reared itself up from between the pink-haired teen's shoulder blades.

Ragnarok was small, as long as Kid's arm, and pure black with tiny spikes along several parts of his body while there was a white X on his face where his nose should have been and had large white ping-pong ball-like eyes with Xs in the place of pupils.

"I'm hungry over here!" Ragnarok complained, gripping Crona's hair and pulling back slightly. "Let's go grab some souls!"

"We don't do that anymore, remember, Ragnarok?" Crona asked as he glanced up at his partner. "Please stop pulling my hair."

"Then give me food!" Ragnarok hit Crona's head with one hand while frantically waving the other arm.

"Stop, Ragnarok, that hurts!"

Kid watched the duo before he set about gathering sticks and arranging them neatly and symmetrically in the center of the area before picking up two nearby rocks and scraping them together.

Both Ragnarok and Crona stopped when they heard the crackle of flames and stared at the fire Kid had started.

"Food is right here." Kid explained, sitting down on a stump that had once been a tree as he rummaged though his backpack and pulled out a can of baked beans, a package of hot dogs that had been kept chilled by a portable refrigerator bag, and a bag of hot dog buns.

"Gimme!" Ragnarok made a grab for the hot dogs, but Kid kept them out of reach.

"They need to be cooked first," the young Shinigami clarified, placing a small pan over the top of the fire as he opened the can of beans.

Ragnarok grumbled to himself, folding his arms over his chest, before he disappeared back inside Crona to sulk until it was time to eat.

* * *

After dinner, with Ragnarok eating twice as much as Crona, the fire was dowsed by the Demon Sword who was laughing at the panicking Crona. The chuckling crescent moon with drops of blood dripping from its mouth shone its pale gold light upon the clearing, dimly illuminating the small area, and made Crona feel comfortable enough to sleep close to the smoldering fire.

Kid lay on his left side with his arm resting beneath his head, not focusing on the fact that he wasn't currently symmetrical.

He missed having Liz and Patty with him on long missions such as this one. Kid always found some kind of amusement at Liz's reaction to the prospect of ghosts and jumping at every little shadow she saw while her younger sister laughed at her reactions.

Kid wasn't saying he disliked Crona's company. Crona was as quiet and sometimes as neurotic as he was; he felt like there was a connection between them because of that.

_It doesn't matter. _he thought, trying to ignore the musings of his brain as he tried to fall asleep.

Kid's eyes snapped open when he felt a sharp sensation down his back and pushed himself up on his elbow, placing his other hand on the ground for more support, as he slowly glanced around the clearing.

Crona was still sleeping, curled up in a small ball, with Ragnarok against him, using the boy's head as a pillow as he made cute little muttering noises in his sleep and snuggled closer to his meister.

The fire was mere dying embers now, the glow barely enough to light the area.

_What was it that I felt? _Kid wondered, still gazing around as he searched for anything out of the ordinary. _I was certain that I felt a few souls. Was it my imagination?_

The Shinigami made one more sweep of the area with his eyes, noticing that Ragnarok had gone back inside Crona for a more comfortable slumber, but couldn't distinguish anything strange.

_I'm probably just on edge without Liz and Patty. _Kid decided as he relaxed slightly. _I probably just sensed the souls of some animals._

Just as Kid was about to lay back down to go back to sleep, someone grabbed him from behind, wrapping a powerful arm around his throat and placing a wet washcloth against his nose as the attacker dragged the Shinigami to his feet.

_An ambush…? ! _Kid wondered as he seized both of his assailer's arms and yanked on them in an attempt to pull them away, but whoever was restraining Kid was much stronger.

As kid continued to struggle, he began looking for Crona to be sure the boy was all right, trying to get away from the sweet, ether-like aroma of the cloth that was pressed against his face.

Crona was also under attack, but Kid couldn't see the face of the attacker. The boy was fighting like Kid, but couldn't call upon Ragnarok since the weapon was asleep, and was soon subdued when the person gripping his wrist put a cloth against his face.

For some reason, it pissed Kid off when he saw his friend suddenly go limp and the assailant beginning to drag the pink-haired boy to who knows where.

The young Shinigami gave up trying to free himself and instead kicked one leg back, striking his enemy's knee, but the attacker merely gave a low growl and tightened his hold around Kid's neck. Kid narrowed his eyes slightly as he reached back, grasping the back of the attacker's shirt and flipping the hulking brute over his shoulder and slamming him on the ground, which caused him to release Kid with a stunned yelp.

"Hey, you!"

With a dim grunt, Crona's kidnapper turned his head only to have two feet crash into his face.

Kid flipped off his opponent, landing on the ground with a slight stumble.

"Strange," he muttered as his enemy collapsed to the floor with a thud. "My balance is off."

Kid shook his head, deciding that it wasn't important at the moment, and picked up Crona around the waist.

"Come on, Crona. We're- -"

Abruptly, Kid fell on one knee when his leg suddenly gave out, accidentally dropping Crona. Surprised, Kid tried to stand up again only to drop to both knees.

_Whatever was on that washcloth is beginning to affect my equilibrium. _Kid thought as his vision began to turn hazy and he shook his head in an attempt to clear it. _What was on it? Chloroform? That would explain why Crona passed out so quickly; being part Shinigami, my body rejects such substances…that's why it is only now beginning to take effect._

Kid looked up when he heard soft snarls and watched as several animal-like beings loped towards him and Crona, backs arched and heads lowered as if they were hunting.

Kid couldn't protect himself or Crona in the state he was in; his timing and balance were destroyed and his vision was too fuzzy to keep good track of his enemy.

But his protective instincts for his friends were kicking in; he had to protect Crona no matter what.

Picking up a thick stick that was lying nearby, Kid gradually stood up, lurching slightly as he tried to keep his balance, and swung his weapon at the nearest target.

With a growl, the person caught the stick in once hand and gave an amused laugh.

"Still standing, eh?" he asked in a gravelly voice. "They'll really like you. But for now…why don't you just,"

He effortlessly lifted Kid above his head before tossing the Shinigami into a close by tree.

"Sit down for a while? !"

Kid collided back first with the tree before falling to the ground with a thump, small pieces of bark coming with him.

_This is not good. _Kid thought, panting lightly as he struggled to get back to his feet. _I can't get up anymore. I can't think straight. What's happening?_

Kid could only distinguish a foot in front of his weak sight before his consciousness was swallowed by heavy darkness.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry, but I seriously had fun with this part. It was fun writing about Kid wanting to protect Crona; no, he doesn't like him yet. They have to realize their feelings for each other. It's going to be slow-going for them.**

**Anyway, flame if you want, but I'll just ignore them and have my bodyguard Axel destroy them. You can guess what happens if you want or not if you don't want to spoil it. As for how long this story is going to be...well, I dunno. :/ Seriously. I never know how long my stories will be. Probably about 30 chapters? Maybe more. As long as I have ideas for it, this will continue.**

**Updates? I dunno. A week, maybe two. Depends on whether I've had time to write during my school time or not. Whether I'm motivated to update or not. A lot of factors contribute to update times. So don't expect constant updates, all right?**

**Anywhoo, Read and Review. If ya do...well, Kid and Crona grow closer to being a cuter couple and beating all other Soul Eater couples. :3 And Kid grows hotter and Crona grows cuter. XD *Ahem* Sorry...mind went on relapse...so...just read and review and you get a virtual chocolate chip cookie. If you're allergic to chocolate, you get...a hug from...Kid and Crona! :D**

** So, R and R, please. :)**


	2. The School

Ch.2-The School

**Okay, I totally forgot to say this in the last chapter. You know how Itex is with the School and is supposed to destroy the world (Sorry, for those who don't Maximum Ride that well)? Well, every time I drive downtown to go to my college class, I see this yellow van. Guess what it has on its side. ITEX. I am not shitting you. It seriously says Itex on the side and every time I see it, I think 'Oh, god, we're screwed. Where are you Max?' :3**

**Anyway, just a random story that I wanted to share for the hell of it. I'm glad people like this. This story was more of a test to see what I could do with an anime and book crossover, being that I don't know much about Maximum Ride as it has been a few years since I've read the books and I never finished the series. Where did I stop? I think I got to Saving the world and other extreme sports, but never got past that. :/**

**I'm trying to get the first one now so I can re-read it to refresh my memory, but I think I'm doing pretty well otherwise. :)**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or Soul Eater. :/ What a bum. *Shrugs* Oh well.**

**Read and Review, please. :D  
**

* * *

The aching of his joints brought his mind out of his foggy sleep, prompting him to gradually crack open an eye in an attempt to assess where he was. He saw a gray metal floor spanning a few feet before him with many bars extending upward, indicating that he was in a steel cage of some sort. When he curled his toes he could tell that he had no shoes on and whatever clothes he wore were thin, allowing the cold air to seep into his body.

_Where am I…? _he wondered, shifting his head slowly back and forth as he tried to see where he was; he sensed a few souls on either side of him including a familiar one at the far end of the line.

His body felt too weak to sit up, so he lay there, attempting to figure out where he was as he staved off sleep.

"This one looks good," a voice said as two pairs of legs came into his line of vision. "Strong and lean; he'd make a good Eraser."

"Yes, he would," the second voice agreed. "However, he's already fifteen, so he wouldn't last very long."

"Ah, what a pity."

_What are they talking about…?_

"Ari said he managed to put up quite a fight," the second voice said.

"Really?" the first voice asked in surprise. "I was certain I told them to use chloroform if they found any subjects."

"He did. This kid fought back, but Ari eventually subdued him."

"If only he were younger," the first voice sighed whimsically as the two people began to walk away. "He'd certainly make a wonderful Eraser."

It went quiet and he thought maybe they had left, but the first voice spoke up once more.

"What about this one?"

"That one hasn't left the corner since he awoke, asking where "Kid-kun" is."

_Crona….?_

"He's a bit thin. He'd probably give the Erasers a good chase. Sharon."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, run them through the maze. I'd like to see which one is faster."

"I'll set it up right away." Sharon said eagerly.

_What is this place…? _Kid wondered, his fight against staying awake lost and his mind was once again blanketed by darkness.

* * *

"K-Kid-kun…"

It was faint.

"Kid-kun…!"

But he could hear it.

"Shit, Crona, just call him 'Kid-sama'!"

He furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep, frowning slightly.

He really hated Ragnarok.

"I-I don't want to get another Kid Chop…"

Sleep was obviously to be put off for now.

"I told you…not to call me 'Kid-sama'…." Kid mumbled tiredly, his voice hoarse and cracking slightly when he spoke as he gradually pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Kid-kun!" Crona's voice yelped in fright, but also deep relief.

Kid glanced around, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to get his bearings.

He was definitely in a cage which was in some sort of room that had multiple other cages filled with small shivering shadows of what Kid could sense as children.

Crona's soul was at the far end of the room.

"Are you okay, Crona?" Kid asked, crawling toward the front of the cage and peering out, trying to find Crona's position.

"Y-yes, I'm alright." Crona responded meekly and Kid spotted a glimpse of his hair. "Wh-what about you, Kid-kun?"

"I am unharmed. Have you tried breaking the cage with Ragnarok's help?"

"I- -"

"You think we haven't tried that? !" Ragnarok interrupted rudely. "This cage didn't even get a scratch on it! It's like some kind of reinforced steel!"

Kid ignored Ragnarok's outburst and tensed up when he felt a strong soul coming toward the room.

"Shh, someone's coming."

A door opened, spilling light into the partially dark room, and a figure strolled toward Kid's confinement.

"So, you're awake," the form said as they knelt in front of Kid.

He was a year younger than Kid and a few inches taller with a well-built body. He had spiked back brown hair, coal black eyes with a vertical scar stretching down his right eye, and wore a neat black suit with a dark blue tie and white dress shirt.

"'Member me?"

"You're the one from the forest." Kid gasped as he recognized the brunette's voice.

"Bingo! My name's Ari. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure's all yours." Kid shifted back slightly, away from the wavelength that reminded him of a twisted human on the verge of becoming a Kishin egg.

There was a low growl as Ari bared sharp teeth.

"Little wise guy…" Ari unlocked the cage and grabbed Kid's arm, dragging him out into the open.

"Kid-kun!" Crona yelled as Kid gave an indignant, "Hey!"

"You're coming with me."

"At least hold me symmetrically, you big lummox!"

* * *

Kid stared blankly at the humongous maze stretched out before him.

"You are to run through this maze," a woman around twenty-five said, standing beside Kid as she wrote something down on the clipboard she held.

The woman had flaming red hair tied in a low ponytail that rested against her left shoulder, clever emerald eyes hidden behind small, square glasses, and donned a white lab coat over a pale green button-up T-shirt and a beige skirt that reached halfway down to her knees.

"Just run through it?" Kid repeated slowly, wondering if he was being Punk'd by Black Star. "That's all I have to do?"

"We simply want to test your speed," the woman, who was called Sharon, said.

Kid glanced back at the maze, sensing four or five human souls hovering at the far end. He looked back at Sharon.

"Where's Crona?"

"92568?" Sharon said dully, still writing down notes on her clipboard. "He'll be running the maze after you."

_Maybe I can get some more information out of her…_Kid realized, seeing an opportunity for not only data about where he was but possibly escape.

"So what is this place?"

Sharon gave a sigh and glanced up at Kid in mild annoyance.

"Just run before I get a few Erasers in here to chase you."

Kid gave an almost disappointed look before he turned and entered the maze at a fast trot.

* * *

Once he had completed the maze training, with the four humans at the end of the labyrinth murmuring about how nimble he was, Kid was lead back to the room where he, Crona, and the other children were confined.

As he was lead closer to his cage, with a single scientist behind him, Kid spotted Crona heading in the opposite direction.

The pink-haired meister stared at Kid with frightened eyes as he passed the Shinigami, but didn't utter a peep.

Kid glanced between the scientist escorting him and the one behind Crona. With a swift turn, Kid kicked out a leg to trip the white coat before he bolted toward the other one and tackled them to the ground, using all his strength to keep them pinned.

"K-Kid-kun!" Crona squeaked as he watched the stripe-haired meister practically wrestle with the scientist for supremacy.

"Get out of here, Crona!" Kid growled, glancing at the Demon Swordsman out of the corner of his eye, his tone telling Crona that what he was saying was not a suggestion, it was an order. "Leave this place and return back to Death City to tell the others- -"

"K-Kid-kun!" Crona yelped when something suddenly connected with the Shinigami, knocking him on his side.

"Where do you think you're going?" a wolf-like creature asked with a low growl and baring of sharp fangs as it stared at Kid with steely gold eyes, easily keeping Kid anchored with one large paw.

Kid stopped his struggling when he recognize the voice and stared up at the strange beast.

"…Ari?"

Ari laughed, his other hand raised with his claws outstretched in a threatening manner as he practically crushed Kid with his massive weight.

"What, were you trying a little escape?" Ari asked in a mocking voice. "No one can escape the School."

Kid twitched when he felt something prick his arm and glanced down to see a small syringe sticking from his arm. He gazed back at Ari as his vision began to blur and his hearing became distorted.

"That was a nice try, though. Have a nice dream…"

The Shinigami's sight turned dark.

* * *

The sound of heavy fluttering wings brought his mind out of the shadows. The noise of the wings were too dense to be a sparrow's; they sounded more like the wings of a buzzard the way they moved.

The sensation of warm feathers laying against his arms was pleasing and kept out the chilly air of the quiet room.

_Feathers…? _he wondered, shifting slightly with the caress for the silky feathers following him.

"He is a capricious one, isn't he?" a voice questioned. "However, the headmaster wants him. She said he'll be very useful to the School and Itex."

_The School…Ari said something like that, didn't he?_

"Yes," another voice agreed and Kid recalled the voice as Sharon. "But his power could also be very dangerous if we can't control him."

"We'll figure that one out as time goes on," the first voice said. "For now, move his cage to the other room where testing will continue."

"Yes, Mr. Batcheldor."

The cage shifted backward as someone lifted it up and Kid felt it begin to travel somewhere, wheels of a cart squeaking.

"What about 92568?" Sharon asked as her footsteps began to follow wherever the cage was headed.

"Him?" Batcheldor inquired. "He is not as fast as 88448. We will do a few more tests to determine what to do with him."

"Of course, Mr. Batcheldor."

_Crona…? _Kid wondered, his mind beginning to fade once more. _What are they going to do to him…? Where are they taking me?_

"Ki-Kid-kun…!" a faint voice yelled.

_Crona? _Kid thought when he recognize the meister's voice, but his body and mind were too weak to assure Crona that he was alright. _What is this place? This 'School'…?_

* * *

**Nawww. What, were you guys expecting them to escape this chapter and for me to tell you what happened to them? *Laughs * Not likely. Not yet anyway. Another chapter or two and then something will happen. :3 So just enjoy the mysterious-ness of it for a while.**

**Oh and for those of you who know Kingdom Hearts and House of Anubis/Het Huis Anubis, then you should really look forward to House of Darkness, a new crossover that I'm coming over utilizing those two as categories. :)**

**Anywhoo, that's about all I have to say. So, please Read and Review and...um...Itex won't take over the world! :D So, yeah. Re and Rev please.**_  
_


End file.
